


High Like the Sky

by xxambreignsxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post Raw, Rimming, Roman's back and Dean and Seth can't wait to celebrate it all with their Big Dog, Shield reunite in more than one ways, Threesome - M/M/M, dp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxambreignsxx/pseuds/xxambreignsxx
Summary: Roman's back. Dean and Seth are on cloud 9 and ready to make up for the lost time.





	High Like the Sky

Dean was desperately trying to swallow Roman’s tongue, his hands were clutching Roman’s shirt in a death grip. A low whine ripped out of his throat and Roman let out a little breathy laugh. His hands gripped Dean’s hips, trying to ground the emotional man.

“Shss, Baby Boy. Calm down a little. You got me. I’m right here.” Roman’s deep voice sent shivers down Dean’s spine, his lips seeked Roman’s more desperately. Then he felt another body pressing against his back. Familiar hands roaming over until they reached around to splay over Dean’s waist. Seth’s teeth nipped the sensitive flesh on the back of his neck, then he was whispering in his ear. Voice husky and filled with need that matched Dean’s. “You got some kisses left for me? Feeling a little left out here, Baby.” 

Roman laughed at Seth’s statement, eyes catching Seth’s and they both shared a look. Seth snickered as he delivered a sharp slap to Dean’s hip, which resulted in Dean finally removing his lips from where he had latched them against Roman’s throat. Dean turned his head a little, his eyes hazy and blown as he licked at his lips. Seth’s eyes followed the movement, then he was grabbing at Dean’s chin and pressing his mouth against his.

They had been intimate without Roman these last few months, but it was always like a missing puzzle. Today Seth felt a new kind of enthusiasm in the way Dean kissed him back, and his own heart soured at feeling complete again. In a way he feared he never would again. But here they were, wrapped up in each other and touching like they hadn’t touched each other in a long while. 

“Wanna fuck you nice and good tonight. Me and Seth both, together. You up for that, Babe?” Roman’s hand had reached down to rub against Dean’s erection, his eyes focused on the way Seth was kissing every inch of Dean’s mouth. Then Seth was pulling away, his thumb brushing against Dean’s lower lip as his eyes found Roman’s before he was looking back into Dean’s baby blue ones. “You missed being filled like that? Me and Rome both fucking you till you can’t scream anymore…Want that, Darling?” Seth’s voice was dripping with lust, and Dean couldn’t help but whine in need. He pushed his hips back against Seth’s erection, which was fully hard in his jeans, Seth’s delightful groan making him grin a little as Roman started rubbing him a little faster.

“Yeah…Want that. Want to feel you both for days.” Dean whimpered out, his head dropping against Roman’s shoulder as he felt Seth’s hands kneading his ass. Then he was being moved and lowered down on the bed, Seth ordering him to get naked as they both got rid of their own clothes.

Dean was feeling lightheaded as Seth and Roman manhandled him into the position they wanted, Roman taking his place in front of Dean’s face as Seth settled on his knees right behind Dean’s spread thighs. His hands pushed Dean’s hips back a little, him being on his hands and knees gave Seth the perfect access to put his mouth right to the price. And soon Dean was crying in pleasure as he felt Seth’s tongue poking against his entrance.

Dean’s screams were muffled when Roman shoved his cock inside his mouth. One hand on Dean’s head guided his movements as Seth started opening him up on his tongue. Dean was pushing his hips back against Seth’s face, and Seth was particularly buried between his cheeks, sucking and lapping at the small hole that was twitching in need. 

“Fuck…I missed this mouth so much…Such a little slut for Daddy…Yeah, suck it. So fucking pretty and all ours.” Roman’s dark deep voice filled the air as he listened to Dean’s loud moans and Seth’s slurpy noises as he filled Dean’s hole with his tongue over and over again. His eyes held Dean’s gaze, and there was so much desperation and longing in those blue orbs. Dean’s eyes rolled in his head as Seth started pushing his fingers inside him, probing and scissoring them until he found Dean’s prostate and then Dean went wild.

“Yeah…Just like that. You are so fucking needy…Such a little slut who needs to be filled. Right Daddy? Isn’t he beautiful?” Seth’s husky voice brought Roman’s attention to his other partner, who’s beard was drenched in saliva. There was a smirk on his face, eyes shinning with lust as he watched his fingers slipping in and out of Dean’s ass. Roman nodded, then smirked himself. Hand rubbing against Dean’s head who was sobbing and moaning in raw pleasure. “He’s fucking beautiful, alright.”

Seth delivered a sharp slap against the meat of Dean’s ass, then pressed a soft kiss against the small of his back. “Lay down, Rome. I think he’s ready for you.”

Roman’s eyes slipped shut and he groaned loudly when he felt Dean’s heat enveloping his rock hard length, inch by inch. Dean was facing the other way, Seth’s lips attached to his as he held his cheeks open. Roman’s eyes opened again to the sight of Dean slipping down on his cock fully. It felt so fucking hot and good. It looked so damn pretty. Roman felt like he would cum on spot. “You doing good back there Big Dog?” Seth’s voice was playful, and Roman couldn’t help but let out a little laugh. He held his hand up and gave a thumbs up as he said, “Golden.” 

“Please…Let ‘m move…Fuck..” Dean cried out as Seth nipped at his chest, taking a nipple in his mouth and sucking loudly. Seth hummed as he pulled up to press his lips against Dean’s once again, swallowing a moan that was about to slip out of Dean’s mouth. “Wanna ride Daddy? Feel his big dick spreading you wide open? Go on. Ride him. Get yourself comfortable. Because that’s not all you are gonna get.”

Dean bit at his lip, eyes slipping shut as he felt Roman’s dick penetrating his insides. Then he started moving up and down, particularly bouncing on the thick shaft. Roman’s moans got wild, his hands gripped at Dean’s asscheeks and held him open, watching Dean taking his cock and making him loose his mind. 

Seth watched the scene for a few seconds, his eyes going from his lovers pleasure filled flushed faces to where Dean was taking Roman in so beautifully. His own cock bouncing and hard, the tip red and leaking with precum. Seth felt mesmerized, but then Roman’s voice was bringing his attention to the big man. “Come on. Get in. Lets drive him crazy.” The wild smirk on Roman’s face had Seth grinning, and he was grabbing the bottle of lube and pouring a good amount on his fingers.

Seth stroked his cock and smiled when he found Dean’s eyes focused on his movements. Dean was panting, and then he was looking into Seth’s eyes. “Please…Want you in me. Fuck me, Seth.”

In a matter of seconds, Roman was holding Dean open, Dean’s back resting completely against Roman’s broad chest. And Seth had started pushing inside Dean’s already stuffed entrance. It was a tight fit, but they always made it work. Dean never came as hard as he did when he got fucked by both Roman and Seth at the same time. And Roman and Seth never felt as wrecked as they did when they found themselves so deliciously wrapped up in Dean’s heat. 

“Fuck I missed this. I’m so fucking close.” Roman groaned out, the feeling of Seth’s cock brushing against his felt amazing. Seth’s eyes were focused on Dean’s face, who was sobbing and thrashing between them. Seth pressed a kiss against Dean’s temple, his hands holding onto his face as he whispered, “You okay, Baby?”

Dean nodded, even though he felt like he was floating. The feeling of having both of his lovers inside him gave him a high like nothing else ever could. He whimpered, then squirmed a little. His eyes fell onto Seth’s who was looking at him, waiting for a signal that Dean was ready. 

“Move. Please…Fuck me.” Dean whispered, his voice hoarse and raw. He felt Seth giving a small thrust, his hands replaced Roman’s where Roman was holding him wide open. 

Dean’s cries filled the room when Roman and Seth found a rhythm and started fucking him, their pace increasing by every passing second. Dean was never empty, their dicks kept filling him up over and over again. His arms were wrapped around Seth’s in a tight grip, his cock twitching and leaking profusely where it was pressed between their bodies. Then he felt Roman’s big hand grabbing at his cock and giving it harsh tugs. Dean’s breath hitched, his cries got louder and his back arched as he felt his prostate being stabbed in rapid strokes. 

Dean came first, his body going limp between his two lovers as they continued to seek their pleasure from deep within his body. Seth was moving faster, his strokes harsher and faster, then with a loud cry he heard Roman cumming. He felt wetness against his cock and it was enough to trigger his own orgasm. Both of their seeds filled Dean, and Dean’s hole tightened against them as Dean’s dick gave a weak twitch.

“Fuck. We filled him up good, Ro.” Seth chuckled as he pulled his dick out of Dean and watched cum spill out of the little hole. He helped Dean off of Roman, Dean whimpering at the movement. He felt oversensitive everywhere. Seth placed him on his back, Roman’s body moving against his as he spooned him from behind. His lips pressed against Dean’s neck as he mumbled a sweet, “I love you so much” in Dean’s ear.

Seth had left to clean himself up, and brought back a wet cloth to help his lovers. He smiled as his eyes found Roman and Dean cuddling, Roman’s soft eyes fell onto his and a smile appeared on his face too. “You joining us anytime soon, Babe?”

Seth chuckled as Dean pouted when he was moved and disturbed out of Roman’s arms, but soon he had settled in on Dean’s other side and Dean was sighing in contentment. Seth had a lazy smile on his face as he watched his lovers slip into dreamland. This was his home. His family. And he was never taking it forgranted ever again.


End file.
